1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having wiring structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce or prevent RC-delay and cross-talk, an air gap may be formed between wiring structures. When the air gap is formed by an etching process, an upper edge portion of the wiring structure may be removed. After forming the air gap, when a via hole for forming a landing via is formed to expose the wiring structure, the via hole may be in communication with the air gap due the mis-alignment.